<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crazy Scary Hot by RosyPalms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363645">Crazy Scary Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms'>RosyPalms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dildos, F/M, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Reminiscing, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako tries to help his little brother out of what looks like an abusive relationship, but Bolin has his reasons for staying with Eska.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Eska (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crazy Scary Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, Bolin, that girl is nuts!” Mako said, “you should break it off before it’s too late.” </p><p>	“What do you mean, too late?” Bolin replied.</p><p>	“I mean get out of there before she locks you up in her basement and keeps you as a pet!” The thought made Bolin shiver in the most unpleasant way. He could totally see Eska doing that. On the flipside, he was an earthbender, so he could escape from any creepy basement dungeon if need be. A triumphant smile played about his lips, but then it froze, and his face started melting into a pained visage. If Eska actually ever attempted such a stunt, she would most likely do it at the North Pole, where the ground was made of ice!</p><p>	While existential dread took hold of Bolin, his brother crossed his arms and looked smug. Bolin shook his head to clear his mind and pushed out his chin to look surer of himself than he was.</p><p>	“Mako, I appreciate your concern, but it is ill-placed”, he explained. “I know she can be weird, and her brother is especially weird, and the two of them are kind of creepy, but Eska is great, and I don’t want to break her heart just because you think she’s mistreating me.” Mako’s shoulders slumped. He massaged his temples before speaking.</p><p>	“Bolin, she treats you like a lapdog!” he insisted. Bolin’s jaw jutted out even further, almost impossibly so.</p><p>	“I know it can look that way, but she gives me so much, you know?”</p><p>	“Oh, yeah? Like what?”, Mako asked drily. Bolin rubbed his chin and stared into the distance as he thought about the previous night.</p><p> </p><p>	The room was dusky. Several oil lamps were burning, though very low. Bolin was lying naked on thick furs, comfortable and warm, despite the collar around his neck and the long strip of silk tying his hands. A leash connected his collar to a graceful hand.</p><p>	Eska sat astride her little turleduck. She was naked, too, and they were connected not only by the leash, but by their privates. They were having sex. Wonderful, agonizing sex.</p><p>	Bolin was stuck in passivity. With his hands bound, he could not touch her, and when he tried to move his hips too much, she would twist his nipples until he stopped. All he could do was marvel at her beauty. She was breathtaking. Shadows danced across her supple skin as she rocked her hips. Her face was as impassive as ever, with her gorgeous, piercing eyes not betraying a shred of emotion. However, her body spoke volumes.</p><p>	Despite her cold exterior, her vagina was the hottest, most welcoming thing his cock had ever encountered. He knew she was besides herself with excitement by how utterly drenched she was, and he felt her love and care with ever gentle flex of her vaginal muscles. Her riding appeared slow at a glance, but her jiggling breasts betrayed the force of her movements. Her breasts were modest, not even comparable to someone like Korra, but Bolin couldn’t think of that at that moment. They were perfect in his eyes, and he wished he could play with them, show Eska the same kind of affection she was showing him with her pussy. Just then, as if she had read his mind, Eska raised her voice.</p><p>	“Tell me I am beautiful,” she commanded with her monotonous voice.</p><p>	“You are! You’re amazing! I’ve never-“</p><p>	“Enough,” she cut him off. “Do you want to touch me?”</p><p>	“Please,” Bolin whispered, looking up at his queen like a wounded puppy. A slight smile appeared on Eska’s face.</p><p>	“You are cute when you are pathetic. You may kiss my breasts.” Bolin had one of her little nipples in his mouth before Eska had even finished. Those sweet little nubs had teased him for long enough, and he would make them pay with kisses and licks. He made shameless use of this privilege. Not only did he make love to her nipples, he used every chance he got to press his face into her soft chest, to deeply inhale her scent and caress her smooth skin. She was intoxicating.</p><p>	Even if her tone and breathing didn’t change, Bolin could tell that she liked it. Her pussy trembled when he sucked her nipples, and when he dared pinching one with his teeth, she tightened up like crazy. He gave it a rest right away. It was difficult enough to hold his load as it was. Making her even tighter would only lead to an early finish, which in turn would lead to a disappointed Eska, which in turn would make for a very, very unhappy Bolin.</p><p>	“Are you jealous?” Eska asked. Bolin didn’t know what she was talking about. He paused to look at her and saw her starring off to the side. He followed her gaze and grimaced. Where Eska was, Desna wasn’t far, even during sex. She had made Bolin forget about him, but there he was, sitting in a corner, naked and masturbating.</p><p>	“Very,” her brother said monotonously. Bolin grimaced more, and he happened to make eye-contact with Eska.</p><p>	“He isn’t jealous of you, future husband,” she said in her dry, reassuring way. Bolin was surprised to hear that, but if Desna wasn’t jealous of him, that meant… Fearing the implication, Bolin dared to look at Desna regardless. He noticed Eska’s brother sort of shifting in his seat, and, as if he knew what Bolin was wondering about, he got up, revealing a dildo poking up from his seat. Bolin shuddered while Desna flashed a slight smile before impaling himself again.</p><p>	Seeking refuge from what he had just seen, Bolin fled into Eska’s breasts, pushing his face into the supple flesh. A revelation like that could have killed his erection under normal circumstances, but his lover sustained his excitement with more intense hip-work. How could he go soft when he was completely immersed in her perfect little hole? The way she squeezed and rubbed all over him was just too good.</p><p>	After some more riding, Eska suddenly stopped. She got off, untied his hands, and leaned back, opening her legs wide.</p><p>	“Your penis is pleasurable. I want you to move now,” she told him. One of her hands slid between her legs and spread her labia. Bolin gawked at her pink insides for a moment. He wanted to be inside that hole so badly! Then he finally processed what Eska had just said. He climbed on top of her, aligned himself with her entrance and established eye contact. He watched Eska’s face turn from impassive to no more or less impassive as he entered her. However, even if her eyes didn’t show it, she lovingly welcomed him inside her once more. Her hot, slippery pussy tightly grasped him as if to never let him go again.</p><p>	Since she was already thoroughly wet, there was no need for Bolin to take it slow. He gave it to Eska hard and deep, went as deep as he could. She accepted his affection gleefully. He looked into her icy eyes, devoid of any obvious emotion while her pussy squirmed. It trembled all around him and squeezed him affectionately. Eventually, it got to a point where he delivered his cock as deeply into her as he could with long, strong strokes. Their hips met audibly each time, and he felt his glans bump against something soft inside her. Whenever he made contact like that, Eska tightened up, making pulling out more stimulating. It was so intense that he took short breaks on occasion, just to make it last longer. In these moments, with his cock entirely engulfed by her pussy and his balls tightly nestled against her soft body, he felt closer to her than any other time.</p><p>	Bolin began panting when he got close. In a rare outburst of emotion, Eska moved as if to embrace him. Her hands went around to his back, where she placed her fingernails on his shoulder blades. From there, she dragged them all the way down his back, which gave him goosebumps, until she reached his butt, which she grasped tightly.</p><p>	“You are very good at this,” Eska said. She spoke as flatly as ever, but she may as well have been squealing with excitement. Getting praised by her almost made him lose it, so he took another break. “It is very manly when you fully immerse yourself in me like this.”</p><p>	“Eska, I going to cum,” he panted apologetically. She looked as bored as ever.</p><p>	“Hold it until I am finished, my cute turteduck. I am almost there.” Bolin gulped, nodded, and got back to fucking his lady. He could do that much at least. Eska quickly achieved orgasm, and any onlooker might have missed it. Her demeanor hardly changed when she hit her climax. However, for a few seconds, Eska held her breath. Her expression was unchanged throughout the experience, and by the time she exhaled it was over.</p><p>	Despite this seemingly miniscule reaction, Bolin knew better. When she held her breath, her insides seized up. Suddenly, he found himself stuck in a hot, soft vice that threatened to crush his cock. As if that wasn’t enough, her vagina quaked a few times. The muscles would relax for a split-second, only to seize up again, starting at her entrance, moving inward. It was as if a hand was trying to squeeze him dry. Speaking of squeezing, Eska’s impassive exterior showed a crack during her orgasm. Her hands twitched for just an instant, which dug her fingernails into his butt cheeks.</p><p>	The intensity of her orgasm carried Bolin right along to his own. With a tense exclamation of her name, he fired his load deep inside her. It felt like a month’s worth was squirting out of him.</p><p>	When both of them were done, Bolin pulled out. With her legs still spread, Eska sat up, looked between her legs and reached for her pussy. Bolin’s cum was leaking. She scooped some up, letting the rest flow onto the furs, and tested its viscosity.</p><p>	“I did not give you permission to ejaculate inside,” she said, examining the thick, white liquid. Bolin tensed up, fully expecting a reprimand. Instead, Eska’s eyes focused on him and she showed him a smile. “However, this is acceptable.” Bolin was overjoyed to hear her say that. “I want to do it one more time,” she added flatly.</p><p>	“Sorry, but I…” Bolin stammered, pointing at his glistening, steady deflating cock. Eska looked unimpressed. She pushed Bolin onto his back and grasped his cock.</p><p>	“If you feel the need to declare your undying love for me, feel free…” she said before lowering her head.</p><p>	“Bolin?”</p><p> </p><p>	“Bolin! Hey, somebody home?” Mako asked. His little brother snapped out of his daydream and felt a little miffed. Eska gave amazing head. She had gotten him hard again in less than a minute. He would have loved to relive that experience some more, but his big brother wanted answers.</p><p>	“You just wouldn’t get it, man,” Bolin sighed and walked away. Mako was left standing there, utterly confused and still worried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Abusive relationships are no good, of course, but I wanted to write porn about Eska and what else was I supposed to do with her?</p><p>I wish I had an easier time coming up with scenarios for Avatar. So many hot girls~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>